The Cinnamon Effect
by SAMtheAvenger
Summary: Four times Naruto has to placate a Hyuuga with cinnamon buns and the one time it was already taken care of. NaruXHina/NejiXTen/HyuugaXCinnamon Buns


_**The Cinnamon Effect**_

**Four times Naruto has to placate a Hyuuga with cinnamon buns and the one time it was already taken care of. **

**NaruXHina/NejiXTen/HyuugaXCinnamon Buns**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, or Hinata, or cinnamon buns, or a Pikachu.**

_**CHAPTER ONE **_

_**HINATA**_

_Oh kami, why was he such an idiot?_

He must've been if sweet, patient Hinata was actually so mad she refused to talk to him.

Of course, he still wasn't completely sure as to what he had done, but it had to have been something or the other, of which, he had no doubt. No matter, all he knew now was that he needed to make amends quickly.

Hinata was hardly ever one to be loud and violent, but in Naruto's eyes, her silence was much, much more dangerous; her usual soft, magical and comforting gaze was apathetic and detached in a very Hyuuga fashion.

It scared him beyond words.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Naruto paused in his fussing for a moment as his shadow clones memories flashed before his eyes. He quickly went over his mental checklist and gave his preparations a once over.

He let out a shaky breath and ran a nervous hand through his hair, _'here's hoping everything goes well.'_

He leapt onto a tree branch and concealed his chakra to the best of his ability. He called upon his sage training and kept himself as calm and still as he could as he observed the girl he had fallen in love with walk into sight as he knew she would.

Her porcelain skin glowed an ethereal gold, bathed in the light of the dozens of fireflies that were in the clearing. He watched her lavender eyes roam over her surroundings in wonder, mouth slightly agape in awe. The bluenette caught sight of a blue and white checkered blanket laid out in front of the small lake.

She walked towards it and knelt down, taking in the sight of a decent sized cinnamon bun upon a nest of napkins and surrounded by sakura petals,_ 'I'm sorry I'm an idiot 3:'_ written in white icing.

He stopped concealing his chakra and stepped down from the branch, a melancholic look in his normally bright blue eyes, "I really am."

A small gasp, maybe an exhale of air, escaped her lips as she looked up to him. She stood up and he turned his gaze downward, to the grass. He felt her coming closer but he couldn't lift his gaze. She ended up in front of him, and only then did she stop. He said nothing as he waited for her response, unable to meet her moon like eyes. Her next action left him momentarily paralyzed.

She had hugged him.

Her arms were around his neck, bringing them to the crook of each other's necks, her face already buried in his. He slowly regained a hold of himself as he heard her mumbled half-sob, "I-I thought I lost you."

Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes as he took his own spot at her neck and wrapped his arms securely around her waist, clinging to her. The action caused her tightly constrained sobs to break free as she began to cry into his shoulder, only causing him to cling to her further, unwilling to let her go.

They slowly sank to the ground, ending with her sitting on his lap, still holding on to each other tightly.

Slowly, her tears subsided and they sat in their embrace, bathed in moonlight and the fireflies glow, murmurs of promises of recklessness and care, of worry and carefulness, of idiocy and love passed between the two.

And, in the end, Hinata decided to have pity on her boyfriend, and allowed him a few bites of her cinnamon bun; he had gotten it for her, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! It's Sam here with a mini-fic. This is basically what it says in the description; placating Hyuuga's with cinnamon buns. And it's true; I don't own a Pikachu..<em>*lesigh*<em>**

**_Anywho, _I think this idea was brought on from the idea in a fic I read a while back where it was mentioned that Hiashi also had a thing for cinnamon buns, which led to the thought _'what if _all_ Hyuuga's had a natural gravitation towards cinnamon buns?' _and then this happened. With this, I'll try and keep the plot and that as original as I can so it'll be a little different and unexpected; I kinda wanna keep away from the more typical scenarios ^-^'**

**A few clarifications, as to avoid confusion, this is post-war I guess or could be seen as a no-war AU as the war isn't really important for this and they are in their late teens. Neji is alive here (him dying in the manga is insignificant to me; he shall live forever with TenTen). The theme or idea for this chapter is Naruto doing something life-threatening on a mission and almost dying and Hinata being angry about it, purely because she was terrified and thought she was going to lose him and he figures this out in the three hour gap. They are also dating in this story (in case you missed it :p) and have been for a while.**

**Uh I believe that's it and I hope you enjoyed Chapter One of _The Cinnamon Effect_; virtual milkshakes will be given for your reviews :P**

**TTYL yeah? #innerDeidara**

**SAMtheAvenger.**


End file.
